


Tiberius Stone is an A**hole

by Kamechan98



Series: Stony Prompts [5]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Tiberius Stone is an asshole, and Steve knows that too, but not out of free will, seriously Tony would never cheat on Steve, very subtle and only mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechan98/pseuds/Kamechan98
Summary: Prompt: “I need you to forgive me.”Tony goes to a PR Event alone and comes back as a wreck. And Steve learns that the infamous Tiberius Stone was at the event, and it only goes down hill from there.





	Tiberius Stone is an A**hole

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry it’s been a while since I published anything, but I have been busy with other stuff and dealing with Writer’s Block. But here I am with another prompt, and I'm taking a crack at writing mostly angst for these two. I hope you’ll like it!

**Prompt: “I need you to forgive me.”**

* * *

Steve didn’t need to look up when he heard the elevator doors open and close to know that Tony had come home, but he couldn’t fight the smile from spreading across his face.

“Hi honey! How was your night?” He looked away from the TV and at his husband, who was stilling standing by the elevator. But his smile wavered slightly when he saw how stiff Tony looked. He didn’t smile, he didn’t come over to the couch to kiss Steve and start a rant about how annoying rich people are. He just stood there, with a strange look on his face.

“I need you to forgive me.” Steve frowned, both confused and startled by the words that came out of Tony’s mouth. He sat up on the couch, turned off the sound on the TV and directed all of his attention on Tony. He examined Tony as closely as he could without making it too obvious that he was. He didn’t want Tony to feel like he was being scrutinized. He didn’t look drunk, or even like he had that much to drink at all, in fact- now that Steve looked a little closer- he looked like a mix between a deer caught in the headlights and a child waiting to be scolded.

“What’s wrong, love?” He kept his voice soft and concerned, hoping it might help Tony ease up a little, but he still stiff and didn’t move from his spot by the elevator.

Tony had been out for only a few hours at yet another PR Event, promoting Stark Industries and all the new directions he wanted to take or projects they had started up, which had meant that the rest of the Avengers had not been needed, which all of them saw as a relief. Clint hated any affair where he needed to wear a tux or a tie, whining about how they were restrictive and he couldn’t breathe. Bruce felt incredibly uncomfortable at social events like these and usually ended up in a corner somewhere, trying to make himself invisible. Thor didn’t necessarily dislike these events, he could easily entertain other guests with tales of Asgard or the many great battles he had been fighting in before ever coming to Earth, but he still didn’t always know how to act or speak with these people and had sometimes ended up unintentionally insulting or lightly injuring others in his attempts to convey engaging storytelling. Natasha was the only one who knew how to act at these things, on the same level as Tony did, but it was still clear that she did not like spending her time around stuck-up rich people.

“It’s hard enough to deal with Stark, I don’t need more of his kind.” She had said once, but it had been with a very, tiny curve of her lip, which was as close to a teasing smirk you could get out of Natasha. Tony had played up the ‘hurt and wounded’ act he always did when someone on the team teasingly insulted him or called him out when he was being silly, but he too had been sporting a small smirk.

The only one who had any real reason to be at those galas or events would be Steve. As Tony’s husband, it only made sense that he would accompany him to these things, to support him and help promote good press for the company. And while Steve had made no secret to either Tony or Pepper that he hated dressing up and entertaining these kinds of people- reminded him way too much of time promoting war bonds with the USO- he would gladly put up with it to support his husband and to just see how happy Tony got when got to talk about his projects to the world. Steve had told Tony over and over that he hated his PR smile, but he loved it when Tony could just talk about his work, because that passion always managed to shine through and it was a joy to see, even if he was forced to suffer through stiff greetings and small talk with people he couldn’t bother remembering the names or after they left for the night and to wear those tight, uncomfortable suits. All to make Tony happy and to see that bright smile when he took the stage and talked about the things he really cared about.

But right now Tony wasn’t smiling, not even a little. His expression was a little hard to read, Steve couldn’t quite pin down what Tony was feeling at the moment, aside from a hint of fear and shame, which made Steve worry about what had happened tonight. Steve and Tony had planned for the both of them to be there, but due to Fury dropping a mission on him and Natasha a few days prior; Steve had found himself busy with writing a mission report he needed to have finished by tomorrow. And Steve had been more than happy to avoid another night at a PR event, and once he finished had found himself on the couch, relaxing and watching TV until Tony came home. But now he was worrying about what had happened that made Tony look like that.

Tony refused to look him in the eyes, he kept his head down and stared at his shoes, or the carpet, or the TV remote, or anything that wasn’t Steve. So Steve got up, walked up to Tony, took his hand and gently brought him over to the couch and they sat down, Steve still holding on tightly to Tony’s hand.

“Tony? Sweetheart, what’s wrong? What happened that I need to forgive you for?” Tony squirmed uncomfortably under Steve’s gaze, the hand that Steve wasn’t holding clenched tightly. He took a breath, visibly bracing himself before looking up at Steve, a few strands of hair hanging over his face.

“… You remember I told you about Ty, right?” Steve felt himself tense up for a second, his grip on Tony’s hand tightening slightly. Oh yes, Tiberius Stone, Tony’s ex from MIT. Tony had told Steve about him a few months after they started dating. He had told him that Ty had seemed like a really cool guy, smart and strong and driven, but always affectionate and caring. He had swept Tony off his feet from the first second, and Tony- being a naïve fourteen-year-old- had believed it was true love. That it was meant to be. Only to eventually realize that Ty was abusive and controlling and clearly didn’t care about Tony’s well-being or security. And while Tony had never outright said it, he had implied that Ty had forced him to have sex before he felt ready or comfortable.

In shorter terms, Steve hated the guy’s guts, despite having never actually met him, and had told himself it was best for Ty that they never did meet, because he might actually kill him if he did.

He nodded and tried to calm down. Tony was upset about something and the most important thing was to make sure he felt safe and comfortable with telling Steve what happened. “Yes, I do. Why?”

Tony took another breath, but he broke their eye contact, looking down his shoes again. Steve didn’t say anything about it, just squeezed Tony’s hand reassuringly. “H-he… he showed up at the event. I-I didn’t know he was gonna be there. And from what Pepper told me, it didn’t sound like he was invited. He might’ve been a plus one for someone, or he snuck in somehow, I don’t know…”

He trailed off, biting his lip and closed his eyes, taking a few breaths through his nose, held them for a second before letting out through his mouth. Steve didn’t push him, just waited for Tony to pull himself together enough to continue. Eventually he opened his eyes again, but still refused to look at Steve.

“I was done with my speech and went over to the bar to get a drink. Pepper came over and said I did great, we talked a bit before she went off to mingle. Then…” Tony closed his eyes again and shuddered, so subtly that Steve almost missed it. “then he was just there, like he appeared out of thin air. And he wanted to talk.”

Tony pressed his lips together, took another breath and his voice sounded a little strained. “I tried to make it as clear as possible that he wasn’t wanted, that I wanted nothing to do with him. B-but whatever I said or did, he just wouldn’t leave me alone. He tried to buy me a drink, I said no. He asked me questions about how I’d been doing and stuff, I gave short and rude responds. He kept… he kept _touching_ me, even when I made it clear that I didn’t want his hands on me. An arm around the shoulders or trying to hold my hand, he just wouldn’t _stop_.”

Steve’s eyebrows drew together, suddenly feeling that old, familiar urge to punch something- or in this case _someone_ \- rise in his chest, ‘cause he started to get an idea of where this was going and he didn’t like one bit. But he made sure to keep his face reassuring and gentle, despite how hard it was getting to keep it like that. He squeezed his husband’s hand, being very careful not use his super-human strength to accidentally crush the bones in Tony’s smaller, frailer hand.

“Tony…” Tony was blinking suddenly, rapidly and several times, and it clicked in Steve’s brain that Tony’s many deep breaths and sudden blinking was him trying his hardest to not start crying. Though it was a rather fruitless attempt, as his eyes looked a little shinier and his voice was shaking a little now.

“H-he wanted to c-catch up somewhere, for o-old times sake. I-I said that I wasn’t in-interested, that my h-husband was e-expecting me home soon, and I t-tried to w-walk away. B-but then h-he grabbed me and k-kissed me.”

A few tears finally managed to slip out of the corners of Tony’s eyes and his shaky voice was interrupted with a few sobs. “I-I… I s-swear S-Steve, I-I wanted t-to f-fight him off. I-I d-didn’t want him to touch me or kiss me, bu-but i-it w-was like I was f-fourteen years old again, I-I just… c-couldn’t. It w-was like m-my own b-body stopped w-working and I-I couldn’t get away o-on my own-”

Steve had heard enough. He released Tony’s hand and placed his arms around Tony, pulling him close and held him tightly. Tony buried his face into Steve’s shirt, now sobbing uncontrollably and his arms wrapped around Steve’s stomach, clinging to him like a child and between his shuddering breaths he cried out ‘I’m sorry’ into Steve’s chest, over and over again.

Steve just shushed him gently, keeping one arm tightly wrapped around Tony’s shoulders while the other one was stroking his back, doing his best to comfort his distraught husband. But inside, there was a raging battle between his anger and rational thinking. The soldier in him wanted to march right out into the city, find that sleazy scumbag of an ex-boyfriend and beat the shit out of him. It was nothing less than he deserved and nothing could convince Steve otherwise. But the more rational guy in him bashed the soldier part of him over the head and reminded him of his crying, hysterical husband who was begging for forgiveness into his chest, who really needed reassurance and comfort above karmic retribution.

_‘Priorities, Steve. Get your priorities straight, soldier.’_ He chided himself, though it took almost herculean effort to push the thoughts of revenge and retribution and hatred into the back of his mind so he could put all his focus on making sure Tony was okay.

So he just hugged Tony as tightly as he could, gently shushing him, placing kisses everywhere he could reach and placed one hand in his hair, stroking it in the way he knew Tony loved and calmed him when he was upset. He had made jokes in the past that Tony was like a cat, loving to be petted and pampered by everyone and Tony had acted insulted and smacked Steve on the arm in mock-outrage, though there had been a little smirk on his face regardless. But at times like these, Steve was happy that it really helped calm him down when he was this upset. So he kept stroking his husband’s hair, hugged him tightly to this chest with the other arm and talked softly to him, words that meant nothing but were meant to be soothing and help him calm down.

Eventually Tony gently pulled away from Steve’s chest and seemed to have calmed down, though there were still a few sniffles and he rubbed at his eyes and nose. His eyes were red and still wet with tears, but he was breathing a little easier now and his sobbing had subsided.

Steve kept his arm around Tony, now resting around his waist and he kept him close, ready to hug him again if he needed it. “You feeling better?” He asked softly and Tony nodded, but he didn’t say anything. He breathed through his nose and kept his mouth shut long enough for Steve to worry about it, but after a few minutes of silence he looked up at Steve and his big, wide and wet puppy eyes made Steve’s heart ache.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- I never wanted to-“ Steve shushed him again and pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple.

“Hush now, honey. This _isn’t_ your fault. He has a grip on you mentally and psychologically, and after what he did to you, it makes complete sense that you’d still be wary of him. He didn’t listen when you dismissed him, and that is not your fault. It’s _never_ your fault when something like this happens.”

Tony looked away, looking very ashamed and guilty. “I just… I feel like I’ve cheated on you.” He whispered the words, so quietly that if Steve hadn’t had his enhanced hearing he probably wouldn’t have heard it. But he did, and he immediately kissed Tony again, on the forehead, then the nose and then his mouth.

“You didn’t. If you had cheated on me, you wouldn’t have tried to avoid it all from happening and you wouldn’t feel this bad about it. You don’t have to worry about any of that, I know how loyal and faithful you are Tony; I would never assume you would cheat on me. You love me and I love you, till the end of time, remember?”

Tony didn’t look entirely convinced, he still looked a little wary and like a scared woodland creature, which just made Steve’s heart ache even more. He grabbed Tony by the shoulders, not tightly but firmly enough to catch Tony’s attention, and made him look him in the eyes. “Tony, you love me, right?”

Tony looked surprised, a little scared suddenly, but he nodded nevertheless. “More than anything.”

Steve smiled and loosened his grip on Tony’s shoulders slightly; really he was just resting his hands there now. “Right. And I know you do, you accepted my proposal and married me. I know you love me, you show me that every single day with everything you do. Christ Tony, everything I have in this century is thanks to you. My friends, my job, my home, it’s all thanks to you. You gave me a home, Tony, a family and your love. I couldn’t ask for more, so how can you possibly believe that I would think you’d cheat on me, with Tiberius Stone of all people?”

Tony looked up at him, looking more like a puppy than before, and swallowed unsurely. “So… you’re not mad?” Steve gently smiled, placed a hand under Tony’s chin and lifted his face slightly, placing another kiss on his lips.

“Not at you, Tony. _Never_ at you. Not for something like this. I’m furious at him; I want to punish him for making you feel like this and being this scared to tell me what happened. But I will never be mad at you because some guy comes up to you and forces himself on you.”

And finally there was a small smile forming on Tony’s face and he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck. “I love you.”

Steve smiled affectionately, placed his arm around Tony and rested his head against Tony’s. “And I love you too, sweetheart. And no Tiberius Stone can ever change that, I hope you realize that.” Tony huffed a very small laugh but nuzzled his face further into his shoulder and neck and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, holding him tight.

They sat like that for a while, wrapped up in each other’s arms, just being together and loving each other’s company. Then, after a few minutes of silence…

“If I ever see him, can I punch him?”

“No Steve, you can’t punch him. He’s a squishy human, your punches crush steel, it’s out of the question.”

“Oh come on, he’s a piece of shit anyway, can’t I just punch him? It’s nothing less than he deserves!”

“No, Steve. I will not have the media go crazy over Captain America punching a civilian and putting him in the hospital. Pepper would kill us both and you know it.”

“Damn, you’re right. Fuck!”

Tony laughed and shook his head at his husband’s antics and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Steve’s small frown melted away and he nuzzled his nose against Tony’s in an Eskimo kiss, wrapping both arms around Tony, placing his chin on top of his head. Then Tony yawned and slumped against Steve’s chest, suddenly exhausted. Which, considering the emotional rollercoaster his evening had been, wasn’t really surprising.

He yawned again but tried to cover it with his hand. Steve smiled at him and stroked his hair. “You tired, love?” Tony, of course, shook his head and tried to act as if nothing happened, which was slightly ruined as another yawn left his lips. Steve chuckled and slowly pulled away from the hug.

“You should go to bed, honey. You’re tired and I won’t have you go back down into your workshop and work yourself into the ground again.”

Tony grumbled and rubbed his eyes before stretching out his arms towards Steve like a child. “Carry me.” He whined, again, very much like a child.

Steve rolled his eyes with a fond smile, but he shut off the TV before gathering up Tony in his arms, bridal style and started to make his way towards their bedroom. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and rested his head against Steve’s shoulder, sighing in content and Steve had to shake him every now and then to make sure he would fall asleep in his arms.

Once he had managed to get Tony ready for bed, helping him remove his makeup and get out of his tight suit, while Tony managed to wake up enough to brush his teeth and get into his pajamas, they found themselves together in bed and wrapped up in each other’s arms. Tony was out like a light less than a minute after lying down, with his head resting on Steve’s chest. Steve had his arms wrapped tightly around Tony’s waist, keeping him in place and pressed a few kisses to Tony’s cheek, nose and head before settling down to sleep as well.

But before he fell asleep, he found himself chuckling slightly. _‘Tony cheating on him with Ty? Hah, as if.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Done and please leave kudos, comment and leave your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
